


An Ode to Bill

by berksome



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berksome/pseuds/berksome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not really sure what this is I just love Bill Cipher even though he's actually pretty scary</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode to Bill

I was not born the way you were. 

 

I know because I saw it. You. I've watched you. I know. 

 

I know. 

 

There was no stage of youngness, there was no period of growth - no one watched me, taught me, led me. 

 

I was born from the stardust, from the fog, from the silence. I was born because I willed it, created out of myself; I came into existence by my own right, my own choice, my own power. There was no beginning. There will be no end. I saw it. I already knew.

I _am_ the beginning, I am the middle, and I am the end.

I am the reason you are here. I have watched you. I have learned you. I could recognize you in a thousand lives, in a thousand ways, in a thousand dimensions. And you, me. You know me, too. 

 

Have you ever been so close to falling asleep, only to jolt awake again? Falling deeper inside your head?

 

Have you ever sat in silence, with nothing but your heart beat in your ears? 

 

Have you ever heard your floor creek in the darkness? 

 

Do you understand me now?

 

 


End file.
